Across the World
by For a change
Summary: When Jack's little sister is kidnapped, he brings his friends to his super-spy uncle to help him. But, the more they get into the mission, the more they find out about Jack. What's he hiding? What have they gotten themselves into? Will I ever stop asking questions? Read to find out. And yes, kick.


JACK POV

I was walking down to the dojo, whistling "Fiery Crash". I wasn't feeling great,and I thought I was getting better, until I heard shouts from the dojo. Ugh... More fighting? "What the heck Jerry!?" That seemed to be Kim. I dove behind a bush. "What did I do this time?!" Oh, god. Really Jerry? "Why would you burn down my treehouse?! I loved that place!" "Uh..." I just turned to see Frank and his thugs. "Frank, dude, I'm not in the mood." "I was just wondering... Does this belong to you?" He pulled out my _pouco irmã_, Marci, and she was bruised. "Alright, what did you do to Benji?!" That was enough to get the guys out of the dojo. "What the hell did you do to them?! And why? What did they ever do to _you_?" Benji is Marci's friend. "Jack," Kim soothed, "There is no need for cussing" Frank yanked my little sister from behind me and ran away. I turned to Kim with tears in my eyes. "Don't you understand?! They took my little sister! She's the only thing I have."

KIM'S POV

It was then I realized that Jack didn't have any parents. He's 18, though. He slipped something out of his pocket."_Oi ... Por que você não me dizer isso agora?! Acalme-se! Não, eu não quero ter um ataque de asma na rua! Eu estou acalmando. Ok, te vejo em cinco."_ "What does that mean?" I asked. "Listen, my uncle from Brazil is coming, and I have a minute to explain everything. Frank is a 23 year old apprentice for one of the most deadly people alive. The person, in fact, is a mad scientist. A rouge one. He captures things with twisted DNA. We have twisted DNA. We can harness the powers of almost anything. But there are others, devoted to only one sect. And now, you're asking, 'How is Frank an apprentice for a mad scientist?! He's not even that smart!' Easy. It's his dad. And what does he do with his specimens? It isn't even known. And, our family and his family have been quarreling for the past 700 years. We want peace, but they hunt us for our powers. They are called 'Os Invejosos' or, The Jealous Ones. My uncle is here. I'll explain myself once we get to Brazil." "EEEK! WE'RE GOING TO BRAZIL! Wait, don't we have to get shots?!" "I'm immune, and I can make you immune." "How?" "Just stand here..." We stood in a line and he touched all our foreheads. I bet I blushed when he touched mine. I hope not.

JACK'S POV

I made them all immune a second before the helicopter came. "_Tio Hunter! Estou tão feliz em te ver! Para onde estamos indo exatamente? Só para deixar claro, eles não vão ter a floresta muito bem ... " He laughed, "Oh, Rafael ... Não se preocupe com a sua namorada e seus amigos. Tenho certeza que eles vão ficar bem " "Ela não é minha namorada!" "Sim..." "O de sempre"_ Kim spoke up. "Hey, non-Brazilians over here!" "Get in the helicopter."

KIM'S POV

I got in the helicopter, along with Grace, Jerry, Mika, Milton, Julie, and Rudy. I slumped down in my seat. Jack, on the other hand, was standing near the front of the helicopter. He looked like he was about to talk, but Grace came up to him and started flirting. He cringed, "Grace-" I cut him off. "What he wants to say is 'he's about to talk and he needs everyone to sit down', right Jack?" "Uh, yeah." She sat down, and he mouthed 'Thank you' to me. "Okay everyone. Get comfy. It's gonna take a while to get to get to Uncle Hunter's house. From there, we take the private jet to Brazil. Any questions? Jerry put your hand down." Yeah... I think everyone but Jerry got that. "Did you just say private jet?" "Uh, yeah." This is going to be awesome!

MARCI'S POV

I was tied up next to a bleeding Benji. "Benj, you okay?" "I want my leather jacket." He groaned. I wish he would say something else. I mean, I miss everybody, especially my eighteen and a half year old older brother, Jack, and all I need is something that makes my head hurt. Benji doesn't, but what he's saying does. I was sucked out of my thoughts when I felt something muscular tighten around my body. "Huh?" Benji looked into my eyes, his dark bluish-violet eyes shining like the night sky. "That was in case we didn't make it." I felt something soft on my cheek. "That was in case we do."

**Aww. Just for the record, Marci's twelve and a half, and Benji is 13. Don't forget to R&R, and here's a riddle. It's really easy. But, I won't upload a new chapter until someone answers correctly. Here it is. When was the first time Grace flirted with Jack, or at least, said something flirtatious? See you guys later! (By the way, just go with the immune thing...)**


End file.
